One more Cullen
by Britty Bee
Summary: In this story Rosaile is a foster child. The Cullens adopt her into their family. Might be a lemon, but i will have someone write it for me. Review if I should continue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight _

**I decided to give this idea a try…if you don't like it tell me. I can take the truth, Rosalie will be turned later in the story and there might be lemons.**

One more Cullen

My name is Rosalie Hale but soon to be Cullen. My foster parents informed me yesterday that someone wanted to adopt me. When I was four and a half my parents were shot, as were my siblings. I had been at daycare so I didn't know until the cops came to get me. Being shipped from foster home to foster home affected me a lot, most said I had attitude problems. When I was told about the adoption I took the chance to Google the name Cullen…so many things came up, it surprised me. There was one website that claimed that the Cullen family are vampires, the author was Jacob Black. I printed out the paper and took the chance to correct the grammar, I hated when people posted un-edited work. As I rushed out of the library I got odd looks. A beautiful 17 year old girl in a library was an odd sight. My foster parents reminded me that dinner was at 6 and I needed to pack my things. Dinner past by quickly and I went to my room and started packing, I didn't own much. My social worker came early in the morning to bring me to my new family. As we passed through the small town of Forks I looked around, It was a speck compared to California. We drove up a long winding driveway and stopped in front of a beautiful southern style house. Inside was a family looking out the window, they were all extremely pale.

**I can write another chap...so tell me!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own _**Twilight**_, if I did it would be much worse.

So seeing by the lack of reviews I'm guessing people didn't like the first chapter. Here goes another.

One by one they all exited the house. I resisted the urge to run.

"Hello I am Carlisle Cullen. You must be Rosalie," a tall blond man said. He looked just about in his thirties.

After I had met the family I escaped in use the bathroom. They seemed like a nice family but maybe this Jacob Black character was right, maybe, just maybe the Cullen's _are_ vampires.

My social worker knocked on the door asking if I was okay. I realized that I had been hiding for a while. I stepped out of the bathroom to face eight concerned faces.

Emmett was the person to step forward and ask if I was alright. He was very attractive...oh the things I would do to that man…just in a bed. Edward cleared his throat and snapped me out of my trance. I looked up at Emmett, his dimples were adorable. It's like he knew what I was thinking about.

"Rosie can you hear me?"

Then I had realized. I had fallen to the floor. I worked my body to hard and struggled with bulimia. Emmett was holding my hand tight while Carlisle looked at my body.

"Rosalie, what are these?" Emmett said pointing to the scars on my wrist.

"Nothing" I said pulling my wrist away.

"I don't need your chivalry!"

Emmett looked hurt, but Carlisle still insisted that I should be carried upstairs. Emmett jumped at the chance to hold me and being in his arms just felt right. He brought me up to the room that was made up for me purple, my favorite color. As Emmett laid me on my bed I looked into his eyes then passed out.

When I woke up Edward was at my side.

"So you and Emmett…eh?"

"It couldn't work," I whispered looking down to my wrist which was now neatly bandaged.

"Can't I just be left alone?" I whispered.

"Nope, your family now"

I sighed, looking around the room. There was a bouquet of orchids. As if Edward knew what I was thinking he said softly.

"Emmett"

As if on cue Emmett knocked softly on the door. Edward said come in and he walked in sitting on the side of my bed.

"Edward leave," Emmett said serious.

"But, But Emmett!!" Edward whined. Quickly Emmett reached across the bed and punched Edward in the face, I was in shock. In a flash Edward was out of the room. A silent tear slid down my face Emmett laid next to me.

"Don't touch me" I whispered moving away. He shifted nervously next to me.

"Rosalie don't be that way"

"You just hit your brother!"

He sighed and his dimples showed once again.

"He can take it"

I weakly smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

**Ok so I know last chapter was so short but I needed to get all the info out first. I hope you liked it and review or I kill you. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Floating in a dreamland, everything felt stress free. I could see the faces of my new family as well as my old, yet the Cullen's knew me the least they loved me more. I was not a stranger, I was family, I finally felt like I belonged. How could I let myself fall for those dimples? I promised myself that I wouldn't date until I was a size two again. Not to mention he is practically family. I could wake up, but there will probably be food waiting and they would know if I threw up.

As I started to wake up someone's arms tightened around me. My eyelids fluttered open to see a sleeping Emmett. His muscular arms were wrapped so tight around me that I couldn't escape.

"Emmett, I need to use the bathroom…let me go." I whispered. It did no effect. I kissed my nail good luck and dig it into his shoulder...it broke.

"Shit…" I whispered. "Emmett, you're gorgeous, pale, and freezing…I know what you are."

His eyes shot open.

"What?"

"I know."

"How?"

"It's pretty obvious and I've done my research."

"Oh," He whispered.

"Can you let go of me?" He released me and I got up going to me private bathroom. I locked the door and started throwing up. Emmett was at the door in an instant. Carlisle was the only person that knew I was bulimic. Once my stomach was empty I looked at my reflection. With my flawless skin, bleached blond hair, piercing blue eyes. I would fit in perfectly with the Cullen's. I flushed away my vomit and got out of the bathroom. Emmett was on the bed looking nervous.

"Can you leave so I can change?"

"Carlisle told me not to leave you alone." I shrugged, looking around to find my clothes. I turned around and he was gone, I laughed softly. I put some tight jeans on and a t-shirt. Alice knocked on my door.

"Hey Rosalie do you want to go shopping?" I smiled hugging my new sister. At least someone in this family was normal.

"I'd love to."

"Did you eat yet?"

"Yes," I lied.

As we left we passed Emmett and Carlisle in an intense discussion, most likely about me.

"So, Alice, what is your favorite store?"

"Well I was thinking BCBG first, then some boutiques, and then end with Sephora, is that good?" I laughed softly linking our arms,

"Perfect."

We spent the day shopping, buying almost everything. Alice forgot to feed me. I was almost a size two.

Alice and I made it back just In time for dinner. Esme made spaghetti. Only Emmett knew that I knew what they were. I ate my plate, then threw it up. Emmett was sitting on my bed when I came out of the bathroom,

"Rose, we need to talk."

"Fine but don't expect me to listen." Emmett grabbed my arm using his vampire strength, my bone felt as if it were to crack.

I whimpered, trying to get away but he pulled me next to him.

"Why would you do that to yourself? You are beautiful."

"You shouldn't say that, You're my brother."

"Not technically…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"When I was turned I was Carlisle's adopted son. It wouldn't be wrong."

I looked into his eyes then pressed my lips to his.

**Love or hate? I will keep writing anyway. REVIEW OR YOU SHALL PERISH **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own _Twilight, _Still I say it would be much worse.

His lips were soft and cool, it was like walking out into a autumn day. When I pulled away he had this boyish grin on his face.

"What was that for?" He asked and I blushed lightly.

"I should get some sleep, Will you stay with me?"

"I always do."

I smiled, slipping into the bathroom to change. When I came back he was just in his boxers and half under the blanket. I crawled in next to him, smiling. His chest was cool to the touch, and for the second time I fell asleep in Emmett Cullen's arms; happy.

When I woke up he kissed my forehead it's like he knew what my favorite kind of kisses were.

"If I make you breakfast, do you promise not to throw up?"

"I promise", I whispered, kissing his soft, cool lips.

"Stay here while I cook."

"Okay," I smiled, grabbing my journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_I moved in with the Cullen's and it's true, they are vampire. I'm falling for Emmett.. He's trying to help me through my eating problems. Oh, and.. He's an amazing kisser._

_Love,_

_Rosalie Cullen_

_P.S. It's not weird to like him, we're both adopted._

Emmett came back as soon as I finished writing. He snatched my journal from me and threw it as he pulled me on top of him. We started making out, it was everything like my dream. Our tounges wrestled in each other's mouths. I pulled away, gasping for air, and realized that I was stratling him. I sat back on the bed.

"Can I have my food now?"

Emmett handed me my plate with scrambled eggs and buttered toast. I chewed slowly only eating half of the plate. I tackled him when I finished. We began kissing wildly, and before long Esme walked in, a shocked look on her face.

"Did not need to see that, Um.. Rosalie I was wondering if you wanted to decorate your room.."

"Esme, I'd love to." I lightly pushed Emmett off of me and god dressed. I must have stayed in the bathroom for a while because Emmett got worried.

"Rosie are you okay?"

"It feels weird not throwing up.", I smiled, patting my full stomach. He kissed my forehead softly, "Have fun today baby.". I hugged him then went downstairs to find Esme. She ket asking if Emmett and I were "Together". I didn't know what to say, we haven't made anything official. He liked me and I liked him. Esme's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"If he ever hurts you just scream for help," I sighed figuring now would be the best time to tell her I knew.

"Esme, he may be a vampire but he's a big softly." I looked at her shocked face.

"She's known for a while." Edward said walking by, How'd he know?

"I'm just glad we don't have to keep secrets from you anymore." Emse said, looking relieved.

"Let's decorate," I said, smiling.

We went to Home Depot and looked for colors. Esme liked red, I liked blue. We settled on blue, then we bought new furniture for my room. Half way through shopping I got a text from an unknown number.

'Going hunting with the bro's. Be back tonight. Don't fall asleep without me.'

I smiled, saving the number as Emmett. I texted him back: I'll try not to, have fun.

Rose are you ready to go?" Esme asked, I nodded, getting into the car. We sped the way back to our wonderful home. Alice was waiting outside when we pulled up the driveway.

"Rose, we need to talk." she said quickly, pulling me up to her room. It looked like a pink bomb went off in her room.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked in a fake worried tone.

"No, silly, we're shopping buddies. We need to talk.. About Emmett." I sat on her bed motioning for her to go on.

"Today he was asking his brothers about your blood."

"What's wrong with my blood?" I asked, frowning.

"No, nothing is wrong, Emmett says your blood sings to him, like Jasper's did with me." This made more sense to me, I had heard about blood lust from Jacob person.

"Rose, Emmett is on his way home. He expects you to have eaten."

I went downstairs and made myself a sandwich. After, I went up to my room to find Emmett lounging on my bed.

"Did you have fun?" I asked grabbing my pajamas.

"Yeah, ton. Edward almost got eaten by a bear." I laughed and went in the bathroom to change. When I came out Emmett was already under the blankets waiting. I gave him a quick kiss then curled up against his rock hard chest. His unnecessary breaths were the only thing I heard.

"Rose I know what Alice said to you.. And it's absolutely true."

"But why my blood? Why not the next blond girl walking down the street?"

"Because you my love, are beautiful and absolutely perfect for me."

I couldn't help the shade of red that came across my cheeks. He hugged me tightly, everything felt right.

"I should get some sleep. My social working is coming for a check up tomorrow. You can't kiss me at all tomorrow or all hell will break loose."

"Ok love, sleep now."

In my dreams it was a nightmare, I never showed my emotions as I slept, but Emmett did notice a tear drift from my eye.

Royce my ex-boyfriend was in my dream, he was drinking as usual. He reached out and slapped me across the face. "You thought you could run, stupid bitch." I tried to scream but he hit me again.

Suddently someone was shaking me awake.

"Rose, wake up.!" Emmett pleaded. I opened my eyes to see a very concerned Emmett.

Oh shit…

**Authors note: I know I have not updated this story.. In years. But I missed it and found my old notebook. Reviews if possible, thank you**

**Buzz**

**P.S. Maggles you better be happy I did this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight… in fact I disliked the movie**

I sat up to see a very concerned Emmett Cullen's face.

"Babe tell me what happened before I have Edward come in here."

I sobbed into Emmett's cool chest. Edward knocked on the door, I suspected that Emmett called him. Edward stood there for a moment probing through my mind.

"I'll kill, I'll fucking kill that bastard." Edward screamed. I just cried into Emmett's chest as Edward told Emmett about Royce. Emmett stood up throwing the vase of orchid's at the wall, I sobbed into the pillow as Emmett fumed with anger.

"I'm going… hunting." Emmett hissed.

"No, Edward stop him!" I screamed as Emmett left through the window. Alice stormed in needing to talk to Edward in private. They talked in the bathroom as I continued crying. When they came out Edward left tracing Emmett's scent. Alice sat on the bed looking at me, she handed me a tissue.

"Get the fuck out of here Alice!" I screamed reaching for my phone. I texted Emmett, 'Please don't for me… If you do I can promise you will never see me again.'

'I'm sorry.' He replied I got up grabbing my still full suitcase. Alice handed me a key

"Take my Porsche, he will find you." I grabbed my bag and ran to the car I sped out of the Forks town limits. Alice must have explained it to Carsilie and Esme because they didn't call. I found a motel in Seattle. I charged it on my shopping credit card. Alice called before I went to bed, she said Emmett would find me in the morning. Little did she know was that I was leaving at three to drive more.

When I woke up I sped out of the motel parking lot. I didn't even get myself breakfast. I needed to get away from Forks. As I was traveling down a dirt road to California something jumped in front of my car, it seemed like a bear. It was Emmett I tried to stop the car but it hit him. The windshield broke and gave me scratches across my face, the airbag exploded knocking me unconscious.

While unconscious I was waiting for death to consume me. Emmett pulled me out of the car and started running.

When I woke up my I thought was a dream I heard beeping.

"Miss Cullen are you awake?" A cheery voice said from my side.

"Am I in the hospital?" I asked my voice hoarse.

"Yes you are, and then your ready you have family waiting to see you."

"Sent them in." I whispered finally opening my eyes. The nurse was pretty she had dark brown hair with some blond in it. I looked at her nametag, it said Maggi. I made note in my mind to call her Maggot from how peppy she was. She went to the door and ushered my family in, she left once they were all in the room.

I turned to Emmett my eyes blazing with the fire from inside me,

"Why the hell would you fucking to that, you could have killed me!" I screamed staring at him, a guilty face flickering there only for a few seconds, then replaced by dimples.

"But I didn't." I couldn't stay mad that that soft smile on his lips, I leaned forward in kissed him with all of my strength.

"Well I guess that answers the family's question." Esme said happily laughing.

"Hello earth to the happy couple!" An angry pixie said from next to them.

I blushed and turned to my family.

"Can we go home?"

"Yes we can, just let me get the nurse." Carlisle said leaving the room.

As soon as Carlisle left the room Emmett jumped onto the bed and held me.

"My beautiful girl." He said softly

"My big oaf." I smiled, before his attention was towards the buttons that moved the bed.

Carlisle came back into the room with a nurse following behind,

"Rose you can go home, but they want to admit your childish boyfriend."

The whole room burst into laughter.

"Alice, do I have clothes?" I started to ask but clothes were shoved into my hands, I went to the bathroom to change, my stomach grumbled at me and I shushed it.

I came out and Emmett handed me a takeout container from a Chinese place. I muttered my thanks and walked with the rest of the family out of the hospital. Emmett reached for my hand, I wouldn't let him touch me.

As we walked out of the hospital I noticed an US weekly magazine, the title on top said:

'Young heir Royce found dead, mauled by a bear.'

I stopped walking frozen in space, "Emmett.." I mumbled before losing consciousness

**Ok before you hurt me… that has been written for a while. Thank you for all of the reviews from last chapter, if you ever want your name put in the story I can do that. I only did Maggot cause I can tease her. **

**I'll start working on the next chapter soon, expect it by next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Twilight_

_**Alice caught me before I hit my head. She cradled me in her arms then sat me on a chair.**_

"_Fuck I didn't know he was rich.!" Emmett yelled quietly._

"_Em he's a millionaire!" Edward whisper yelled looking through the magazine._

"_We should go to the house in London." Carlisle said in a hushed tone picking up Rose into his arms. They rushed to the many cars. Carlisle laid Rose in the back of his Mercedes. I laid peacefully for the drive home. I woke up a few minutes before we drove up the driveway. _

"_So are we just going to skip town because of my dumb boyfriend?" Rose screeched, angry as hell. _

"_It's for the best Rose." Carlisle said, too calm._

"_I've never been to London before." She mused._

"_Rose we are home, pretend to be passed out to avoid Emmett." Rose smiled, Esme was such a mom. She laid across the backseat and soon Esme picked her up and brought her to her room, telling Emmett to stay away. _

_Rose sat on her bed and played with the comforter, she decided to go to the local news website and see what were they saying about Royce's death. It said the police were sure about it being an animal. _

_She sighed laying back on her bed her hands automatically playing with her belly button ring, he may have forced her to get it, but she loved it._

_Esme came to her door and knocked softly. As soft come in could be heard from the other side. I had turned onto my side trying to hide myself from the world, I guess that doesn't work in a house full of vampires. Esme came in and sat next to Rose on the bed. Embraced by Esme's motherly feel she reached over to hug Esme. _

"_I don't know if I can forgive Em… he killed someone. My ex-betrothed at that." Rose cried on Esme's chest as she heard a loud band from downstairs, "I'm going to guess super hearing." She said a slight laugh in her voice._

"_I thought I loved him…" She whispered before falling into a deep sleep. She faintly heard the door opening and closing a few times._

_Eventually she woke up and she was on the Cullen's private jet. She went over to the bathroom to pee. She noticed she had gotten her period. From what Emmett told her Carslile and Esme were the best around blood. _

"_Esme…" She whispered softly, and of course Emmett noticing she was awake rushed to the door._

"_Rose I smell blood, did you cut yourself?"_

"_No Emmett, get me Esme or Carslile." She yelled a few seconds later Carslile was at the door._

"_Oh I know that smell." He told her through the door and slipped a tampon under the crack of the door._

_Once Rose knew she had the bleeding under control she came out of the bathroom. Everyone of the Cullen's was waiting for her worried. _

"_I'm fine, now I would like to sleep." Everyone left except Emmett._

"_Talk to me." He uttered softly._

"_No, You heard what I said to Esme. I thought I was falling for you, but you fucking lost that." Rose growled slapping his face which hurt her more then him. _

"_Leave." She whispered holding her hand she sat down on the bed._

_Once she heard Emmett leave she laid back and cried, for Royce, for Emmett's lost love, and for losing herself._

_And this is when Rosalie Cullen's heart turned cold._

_**I know it's a short chapter… Lots of information to get out in this chapter.**_

_**Also I would like all of my readers.. The two of you that actually review to wish Maggles7495 a happy birthday. **_

_**And the name in a chapter is still on if anyone wants it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight, I am not Smeyer**

"Rose it's time to get off the plane." Esme's sweet voice said softly.

"Don't tell me what to do." Rose snapped.

She picked up her own bags and got off the plane.

"Where is the nearest bar?" She turned to the family.

"There is a pub over this way, I'll go with you." Alice said softly still trying to hold up her pep.

"Let's go then fire ball." Alice laughed knowing the old Rose was still in there. They linked arms and left the family stupefied.

Once in the pub Rose turned to Alice.

"Do you want a shopping buddy for eternity?" She asked softly looking down at her scars.

"Yeah of course I do, You have a great sense of style."

"Alice I want to you to change me."

"Rose, Emmett would have my head, I've already seen visions of him changing you."

"But now I want you to chance me… Al.. please."

"Fine but where can we go that Emmett won't notice you missing for three days."

"Hm.. I was thinking a shopping trip to France, and while your turning I'll buy everything.

I let out a small smile. Everything was going to change.. In most.. Me…

"Rose let's get home, Carlisle is worried."

"Let's go." I linked my arm with her and we went home.

Once home I made myself some food and went up to bed, I knew Royce's parents would call me and ask me to go the funeral, but now I could say I was out of the country. Alice knocked on the door and poked her head in.

"Rose are you ready for the trip, we are bringing Jasper too."

"He can come, as long as Emmett doesn't."

I quickly packed a bag of clothes and toiletries. Alice led me out of the house, I noticed Edward holding Emmett back from running. Emmett looked so pained and hurt, and it gave me power..

We took a train to Paris and got a hotel room with sound proof walls, obviously.

"Ally can I have one more meal?" I asked quietly looking as the room service menu

"Pick anything you want Rose." I used thhe pohone and ordered some Italien food.

"Rosy girl, do you really want to lose you humanity." Jasper drawled from the other side of the room.

"Yes I want eternity with this family." Alice smiled and went to get Rose's food.

"Be quick eating we don't have much time." Alice said quickly knowing emmett was on his way knowing they had lied.

I finished my food and turned to Alice a smile on my face.

"Let's do this." Alice laid me down on the bed and softly kissed my cheek. She moved over to my neck and bit injecting her venom into my blood stream, I moved to unconsciousness and though…

Did I make a bad choice?

I have to fight for me,

I need the strength.

**Maggi keeps pushing chapter's out of me… expect another one later or tomorrow…**

**buzz**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight**

**Em P.O.V.**

I did not understand why my Rosy hated me so much, I didn't kill him. I just pointed an aggravated bear in his direction. I didn't know why Rose and Alice needed to go to Paris, but Edward told me.

"Rose asked Alice to change her."

"What the fuck!" Emmett screamed aggravated as hell.

"Don't stop them, Jasper is a body guard." Edward said holding Emmett's wrists.

Alice, Rose, and Jasper walked by I tried to fight Edwards grasp but he dragged me upstairs to Carlisle's office.

"It's Rose's choice to get turned or not. She is the one giving up her humanity. You can go to Paris tomorrow that way the change has already started. Emmett remember it's Rose's choice." Carlisle said smoothly.

"I'm going for a run, Ed want to come?" Emmett boomed speed running downstairs, Edward ran behind him giving him space.

"Em I know you love her, she loves you too.. Or is at least trying to love you." Edward said softly from behind him. Em ran a few miles in front of Edward and switched course to Paris.

**Rose P.O.V.**

Pain seared through my body. It hurt like hell, I knew Jasper was trying to control my emotions. I tried to think calm thoughts.. Emmett loved me… Emmett **Killed **Royce. I had a family… Royce haunted my dreams.

Sometimes I wondered if my life would ever be the same as before. I was young and naive. I fell in love with the first man who showed he cared. He was the best man to court me, strong and it seemed like he would protect me. But that night, he was drunk and hit me. Abusive relationships are the worst to open up again. Emmett seemed so perfect, but as soon as Royce was known.. We snapped. Relationships are much like rubber bands. You can keep stretching it yet it returns to shape, but if you stretch to far… it snaps.

I felt some of the pain subside, Jaspers power finally causing effect. I wished Emmett was there, he always made me stronger. I didn't even know if I would love again. My heart pined for someone to love me, but my brain knew better.

The next two days passed by quickly. My senses started to reawaken. I could hear a bird chirping outside as well as Jasper and Alice talking. As my last day of change came around I could hear more. Jasper was talking about this video he saw on the internet. In turn Alice needed to watch it and they danced around the hotel room singing. My eyes opened and I took sight in my surroundings. Alice and Jasper were laying on the couch sucking each others face.

"Ew." I mumbled sitting up.

"Yay, Rosy Rose is awake, can we go hunting I am starving!" Alice chirped still straddling Jasper a dazed smile on his face.

"I hope you two didn't fuck while I was changing." I growled getting off the bed.

"Hunting sounds good-" Rose started to say but she saw interrupted.

"Rosalie, what have you done?" A strangely familiar voice said from behind me. I knew that voice, it angered me more then anything.

"Emmett." I growled picking him up and throwing him and Jasper and Alice, who had gone back to kissing on the couch.

"Alice are we going hunting, I'm fucking thirsty." Alice sped over to my side and led me out of the hotel and into a wooded area.

"Let your inner animal take over, of and have fun." Alice smiled patting my back, I noticed for once Alice felt warm.

I sniffed the air and smelled the sweet scent of an animal not to far away. I took off in a sprint not noticing how fast the tree's flew by in my peripheral vision. A few seconds later I was in front of a huge brown bear. I tackled it digging my nails into it's flesh, it growled trying to throw me off of it's back. I bit in the spot where I felt the blood rush most. The blood flowed freely into my mouth, it tasted like hospital food. I laid the dead body under a tree and heard a faint whisper behind me.

"Erotic."

**Happy birthday to you**

**Happy birthday to you**

**Happy birthday to Maggi**

**I hate you for pushing chapters out of me.**

**So ya'll it is Maggi's birthday, if you can please dedicate your reviews to her. Also if you do review.. Tell me your favorite color.**

**Expect a new chapter soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight**

**Sorry peeps about not writing for almost two weeks, I apologize summer school is a butt.**

I growled turning around. When I saw his face I totally forgot why I was mad at him in the first place. Then my brain kicked me in the ass and made me remember, he killed Royce.

"Rosie…" He groaned taking a step forward, I smacked my hand to his cheek and it hit like a loud bang.

"I think you broke my jaw." He whimpered. I smiled and ran away from him, Alice caught up to me and held my hand.

"I applaud you rose, nobody has broken Emmett before." She laughed, I understood her in more ways then one.

From what Alice had told me, was that before I came along Emmett just spent most of his time working out. Now living with them Emmett had always been with me. Alice and I ran back to the hotel and I laid on the bed noticing it was stained with my blood, it smelled weird.

I could hear Jasper and Emmett talking outside the door.

"Dude, I need advice." Emmett said softly, a hand still holding his sore jaw.

"I know, you need to romance Rose into loving you again."

"Exactly."

They ran off the plan a fancy dinner, so I turned to Alice.

"I need a red dress that shows off my legs, I am going to seduce Emmett Cullen."

Alice looked shocked but then started rambling about a store near the hotel. I went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My long blond hair had grown and gotten some highlights and some shine, it could not be described. My cheek bones were much more prominent then before and my skin, how do I describe that…perfect. The only bad part was my eyes, they were the color of ruby red blood.

I heard Alice leave the room to go buy me a dress. I hopped into the shower and started to wash my beautiful blond hair. Once out of the shower I texted Alice to get me some makeup. A few minutes later Alice zoomed through the door with a dress and bag in hand.

"Rose I got you contacts! Is blue okay?"

"Perfect." I smiled as I turned the blow dryer on my hair. Eventually I was ready and beautiful. I stepped out of the bathroom as Emmett knocked on the hotel door.

"Alice can you get the door? I'll be right back." I hurriedly said as I flew into the bathroom to put on my new contacts.

I heard Alice let Emmett into the room and they started to talk as I stepped out of the bathroom, trying to wish my shyness away. That's when I heard Alice and Emmett gasp at my appearance.

"Rose, your eyes are purple!" Alice screeched with laughter. We both laughed for a few moments enjoying the look and a stupefied look on Emmett's face.

"Come on Emmett, it's your only chance to romance me," I smiled as he lead me outside and in front of a limo.

"Wow Em…" I whispered, I heard him chuckle as his fingers laced with mine. He helped me into the limo and the driver closed the door for us. I bit my lip nervously. "Emmett I want you to kiss me." I whispered and in a mere second his lips were attached to mine. Then his hands started to wander…I let in. He was the one person I could be…just Rosalie around.

**Thanks to my maggot for typing this while I ran around the house. I can't promise a new chapter very soon but I'm trying**

**Reviews are like crack, you just can get enough**

**If you do review tell me your favorite band.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating, I could not write for the life of me..**

**Don't understand why I have to say this every chapter, I don't own **_**Twilight**_

After a few minutes alone together in the back of the limp, the limo driver knocked on the plastic partition from the front seat.

"Sir we are at the restaurant." Emmett nodded pulling down the bottom of my dress.

"Em you do realize we don't eat?"

"Oh fuck…" He whispered running a hand through his short brown hair.

I laughed softly before opening the partition to speak with the driver, "Can you just bring us back to the hotel?"

The man, obviously flabbergasted on Rosalie's appearance. "Oh yes ma'am."

She slid down the partition and turned to Emmett, "Oh my big oaf, why do I love you again?"

"Because I'm drop dead sexy?" Emmett asked, I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Only when naked," She joked noticing the serious look in his eyes.

"Rosy girl, I do love you.. With all of my undead heart."

"I know, but you did something horrible.. That isn't a very forgivable thing."

"Ma'am we are back at the hotel." The limo driver spoke softly

Rose let go of Emmett's hand and opened the limo door with a little too much strength. Once out of the car she was surrounded by photographers and news reporters screaming, "Are you Rosalie Hale, How do you feel about losing your ex betrothed?" She pushed her way through the crowd and got into the hotel, Alice was waiting in the lobby for her.

"We need to leave France as soon as possible, Where's Emmett?" Alice chirped.

"Somewhere, I don't really care Al."

"Ok let's get you changed and I'll get train tickets back to London." Alice let her to the elevator, where Rose burst into tears.

"Ally I don't know if our relationship can be fixed.. I tried. Believe me I did." Alice nodded lifting Rose up bridal style. Rose cried into Alice's petite frame, holding on for dear life.

"I never want to see Emmett Cullen again."

**Emmett P.O.V.**

I slid out of the other door of the limo avoiding the crowd of reporters, I knew Alice would always be there for Rosalie. I ran back to London where Edward was waiting for me.

"So what happened, Are you back with Rose, Was it romantic?"

"Wow Ed, When did you turn into such a pussy?" Edward growled turning away from Emmett.

"I lost her, she will never love me again. Before I left I heard her tell Alice she never wants to see me again…" Emmett tried to hold back a sob, his heart had been ripped in two.. By his only mate.

"Before you turn into the pussy here, go to the main house Carlisle wants to speak with you.. Now."

Emmett ran to the main house, Carlisle was waiting outside for him.

"Someone is planning to kill Rose, a vampire. Alice just called about a vision.. Now tell me what happened when you killed Royce, don't know what you did or didn't do but Royce King is a vampire."

Emmett ran through the forests trying to get to France again, he needed to save his Rosy before she died.. He would die.

**Yes I do realize this chapter is very short, I apologize. I'm going to try to write more.. Again sorry about not writing for a while.**

**buzz**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know last chapter was sad.. I got one review saying poor Emmett. **

**I don't own the characters, but I do love Jasper.**

Royce P.O.V.

I woke up with a strange woman standing over me, she called over another person saying that I was awake.

"W-who are you?" I whispered, though my voice sounded strong.

"We are your makers, I am James and this is my mate Victoria."

"What am I?"

"You're a vampire, now can we stop with the dumb questions?" Victoria snapped, taking the shock in our faces as pride. James nodded and opened his mouth to speak again.

"We understand you know Rosalie Hale was it? Well now it's Cullen."

"I was going to marry her, I guess I was too rough."

"Now don't get sappy, we hate the Cullen's" Victoria said running her thin white hand through her red locks.

"Is she one of us?" I asked softly, fearing the worse.

"Yes, we spotted her hunting a few days back. Now are you going to help us or do we have to kill you?" James asked cynically.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Kill Rosalie Cullen." Victoria started laughing.

**Rose P.O.V.**

"Alice where are we going?" I asked as she rushed me up to our hotel room.

"We need to leave France and get you somewhere safe, then I can tell you what is going on." She said as she hurriedly packed all of our belongings into the suitcases.

I helped her pack our things, but my thoughts were immersed with Emmett. He had tried to be romantic and I just kicked him to the curb. My heart loved him, but my brain wanted to kick him.. In a place that is not good. I looked over at Alice noticing she was on the phone asking for plane tickets.

"Mexico? Really Alice?" I asked as we boarded the elevator, part of me wondering how it held us up. Don't we weight tons?

"It's safe and we know a safe coven there." She whispered as she paid for our room.

We went out to go get a taxi to take us to the airport, I saw a man with long blond hair staring at me from across the street.

"Alice who is that man staring at me?"

"I don't know but I don't like him. I mean look at that hair it's disgusting." I laughed softly getting into the taxi with my suitcase on my lap. The driver closed the door and asked us where we were going.

"Aéroport et rapide." Alice said running a hand through her short black hair.

"I want to learn French, will you teach me while we are hiding Aly?" I asked sweetly, knowing I just wanted to curse at Emmett in a language he was to dumb to understand.

I looked over at Alice and saw she was having a vision, "Alice what do you see?". Her eyes rolled back to normal and she started laughing.

"I just *laugh* saw you *laugh* assaulting Emmett in French." We both doubled over in laughter, as we sat normally we noticed we were nearing the airport.

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me inside the airport and to the ticket desk.

"Two tickets, under the name Cullen." She said obviously using her charm on this poor man.

"Here you go, come back soon little sweetie." He said in a dazed voice.

"Why must you do that to everyone?" I asked smirking.

"Because sometimes they get too excited." We both laughed softly, I remembered the limo driver from my date. We went to the gate and sat down, not many people had shown up yet.

"Alice can I use your phone?" I asked softly, I had left mine in Forks.

She handed over her small silver phone, "Emmett is speed dial two. My Jazzy is first."

I pressed two and hit the phone button, the phone rang a few times then I heard his voice.

"Alice how is Rose? Is she safe? Does she know about the death threat yet?" Millions of questions burst from his mouth.

"Hi Em.. It's Rose." I whispered softly.

"Rosy girl are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just waiting for this guy to call me… we had a great date today." I smirked, I missed him like crazy.

"But you said you never want to see me again?"

"Death threats can change things." I smiled twirling a finger through my blond hair.

"Where are you going, I'll meet you."

"Mexico." I whispered then the intercom told us to board.

"Bye Em… See you soon." I closed the phone and handed it to Alice.

"Let's go."

**Kind of an action packed chapter… But I promise the next will have more.**

**Did any of you expect the twist?**

**And I did want to tell you a bit about myself.**

**Friends call me Britty**

**I love purple**

**Muse and one republic are my favorite bands**

**Aaannndd I love sushi.**

**New chapter soon… but then I'm going on vacation. I'll write I promise.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter so soon? Haha be happy.**

**I don't own Twilight**

**Rose P.O.V.**

Alice and I boarded the plane and sat next to each other.

"You shouldn't have invited him."

"Why not? I might die.. I think I need my mate with me." I spoke softly not wanting the other passengers to hear.

"You know how Emmett is… he will make a fool of himself and then there will be cops involved." Alice said with a slight laugh in her voice.

"That may be true, but I love him." I whispered running a finger along my scars.

Alice sighed and leaned her head back, "Sometimes I wish I could sleep again."

"Me too." I smiled putting my hand over hers.

Alice put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around you.

"Do you miss Jazz?" I asked, I knew he had gone back to London after my change.

"With all of my heart, How about Emmett?"

"With the death threat now there, All I want is to spend my few moments left with Emmett." I kissed Alice's forehead mumbling my little sister.

A few hours later we landed in Mexico, "Did you book a hotel?" I asked Alice as we left the plane.

"Nope, I figured we can get one tonight, after we party a bit." I smiled.

"Let's not get drunk around Emmett, that won't end well."

I led Alice to the closest Casino and we headed inside. Men were around us like magnets, and even some woman. When the first couple drinks came around we drank like crazy. Eventually we were a little buzzed and everyone else was drunk. They demanded that we kiss, I just turned to Alice and did. As we pulled away I noticed Emmett behind us.

"No, he's here to soon." I grumbled as Emmett reached over to claim me in his arms.

"Emmett Rose we have to leave now, The female is here." Alice said into my ear. Emmett grabbed my wrist and pulled me out to the crowd.

"Where is the coven we are staying at?"

"It's a few hours away, Emmett pick up Rose and let's go."

Emmett seized me into his arms and we ran to a country side. All I could see was tree's and chickens

A few vampire's came outside to great us, "Hello I'm Maggi and this is my mate Karl." Emmett put me on the ground again. I took the chance to scan where we were, it looked like nothing was around us. I saw llama's grazing in the grass a few miles away from us.

I leaned over to Emmett and kissed him square on the lips. He looked shocked, "I love you Emmett Cullen." He smiled throwing me into the air I laughed kicking my legs around.

"I love you too Rosy girl." I landed in his arms and suddenly we were pushed apart. Alice was in front of us bearing her teeth. I looked to the attacker and saw Royce.

My heart stopped, well not like it was beating anyway. My breathing stopped, in front of my was the man I used to love. He looked even more attractive now.

"Royce.." I whispered before losing my feet and falling into blackness.

**Emmett P.O.V.**

I saw my Rose fall to the ground and I lifted her up throwing her at the members of the coven.

I growled jumping on Royce, he had hurt my Rose.

"Give me my fiancée." He growled, charging at me.

**It's short but I will write next week, wish me a happy birthday? I turn older on Tuesday. **

**I'll write soon my readers, two reviews in the first few hours of posting the earlier chapter. That gave me enough to write another.**

**Love you readers and reviewers.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Have I ever mentioned how much I love reviews, Kriztiie, EsmeAliceRose, and RJRRAA**

**Thank you,**

**I do not own Twilight.**

Emmett P.O.V.

Once I knew my Rosy girl was safe I attacked Royce.

"How dare you hurt her, she is perfect." I screamed punching him in the face.

He laughed not even feeling the pain of my punches, damn newborns. Alice yelled that the other two were coming quickly. We both knew that the only person who could kill Royce was Rose. She was a newborn also, she could kill him easier then I.

The other two ran into sight. I charged at the one called James while Alice charged at the female. Neither of us noticed Royce disappearing into the house.

Rose P.O.V.

I woke up to a cold cloth being pressed against my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up and looking around, I was inside the covens home.

"You passed out once you saw the man out there, I must say he is attractive." I sighed squeezing the towel.

"I need to help Emmett, or at least you can." I ordered

"Oh, My mate and I don't fight." I growled standing up ignoring the spots in my vision.

"I need blood." I said and she nodded running into the kitchen to get me a glass.

I barley heard the door open and close, "Oh you look so much prettier now." Royce growled pulling me close to him by my hair.

"Rosalie Hale," He spat planting a kiss on my lips.

"Royce King." I growled wiping my lips.

"Why don't we take this outside, or the bedroom." He smiled trying to use seduction on me.

I laughed rolling my eyes, "Let's go outside so I can kill you."

"Wow that's not the Rosie-poo I knew." I growled slapping him across the face and dragged him outside. Once outside I threw him on the ground, hearing the ground shake I smiled.

"Fuck you Royce." I screamed kicking him in the balls. I grabbed one of his legs and ripped it off and threw it in an unknown direction. His screams made me smile.

"This is what you get for beating me, hurting me, and impregnating me." I screamed ripping off the other leg. He whimpered and I barley heard him whisper I'm sorry.

"No you don't get to apologize, apologize to the casket that held our daughter!" I ripped off his head and sat next to the body my head in my hands. I sobbed just waiting for the tears to come. I don't know how much time had passed of my sobbing till I felt someone lifting me up. I smelled Emmett and just curled into his arms.

"Wow Rose.. You killed that man bad." He said in improper English, I chuckled softly.

"Are the others dead?" I whispered looking up at his dirt covered face.

"Rose the fight has been over for hours, we've been looking for you." He said softly, I could tell by his eyes that he cared.

"I love you Em…" I whispered running a hand through his hair.

"I know you do baby girl, so do I." He smiled looking down at me.

"Where's Alice?" I asked after a few more moments of silence.

"Burning the bodies, are you thirsty?" He asked and I nodded.

He brought me inside the house and laid me on the couch, Maggi came over with a glass of blood. I drank it quietly.

"Emmy bear, can we go home yet?" I asked Emmett with a sweet look on my face.

"Let's wait for Alice, I know she has good news for us." I cocked my head to the side in questioning.

"Our wedding." He said softly, I couldn't hold back a squeak.

Alice came bursting into the house a few seconds later.

"Okay, the bodies are burned… can we go shopping Rose?" I smiled.

"For what, A wedding dress?" I asked standing up from the couch and grabbing Emmett's hand.

Alice nodded eagerly, "No, we can't until my big oaf proposes."

She frowned, "But I haven't seen that."

"So we wait, now let's go home. I miss Esme."

**Yes I just keep writing more… I don't know what's wrong with me. A burst of creativity is unusual for me.**

**I love you reviewers, keep reviewing**


	14. Chapter 14

_I don't own Twilight_

_**Rose P.O.V. **_

_**We ran back to Mexico City and to the closest airport. With the blood in my system I didn't need to hold on to Emmett's back. Alice pulled me into the bathroom and left Emmett to buy the tickets.**_

"_**Alice you know if you leave Emmett to buy the tickets, he will make them think we are terrorists."**_

"_**That may be true, but what do you mean we have to wait? I've been planning your wedding ever since you moved in." She said in a rushed tone. **_

_**I rolled my eyes, "Al I am not getting married or even thinking about it, until that man goes down on one knee and asks me." **_

_**Just as I said that a drunk man came into the bathroom and got on one knee, "You don't know me, but will you marry me?"**_

_**Alice and I burst into laughter and left the bathroom, the man had passed out on the floor. Emmett was waiting in the terminal seating for us. I skipped over and sat on his lap.**_

"_**Rosy girl you are turning into Alice, not that I complain… Jazz always goes on about how good she is in bed." I smacked him in the back of the head.**_

"_**Well if your not going to be nice to me… I guess I can marry Edward." I smirked and went over stealing Alice's phone. **_

_**I sat a few seats away from the confused family members and scrolled through the contact list. Once I reached Edwards I hit the green button. After a few moments of waiting Edward answered the phone, obviously confused.**_

"_**Hey Alice, is everything okay? I thought you were coming home today?"**_

"_**Everything is fine Edward." I purred into the phone, Alice burst into laughter.**_

"_**Oh hey Rose, what's up?" **_

"_**Oh not much, Emmett and I were having an argument. So I decided that I don't want to marry him, but you." I heard him take a deep breath and I just closed Alice's phone.**_

_**I came back over to her and gave her the phone.**_

"_**There, I have a new husband.. Sorry Emmett." I smirked as the intercom told us to board our plane home.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Edward P.O.V.**_

_**When Alice had called I wondered what my brother had done to ruin his relationship now, but when I heard Rose's voice.. I was immediately uncomfortable. Yes I had thought about her before, but she was my brothers. What the family did not know was that I had met someone. Her name was Bella, very plain and cute. I knew Rose would dislike her, about how imperfect she was. We were vampires, we could have anyone. **_

_**Alice P.O.V. **_

_**When Rose had taken my phone I had no clue what she would do. She had taken my phone before and not done anything.. Extremely bad. But as soon as she hit send, I got a vision.**_

"_**Rose I don't know what changed your mind, but I love you." Edward spoke truthfully. **_

"_**Oh Edward, I love you too. I don't care about that big oaf Emmett anymore." Rose said dramatically. **_

_**I snapped out of my vision and doubled over in laughter. Emmett looked at me like I was crazy.**_

_**Rose P.O.V.**_

_**We made it back to the house in Forks before midnight. I wanted to see my parents and brothers. I hate to say it but I missed this family while I was away. Alice and I went up to my room, once again I missed it here. **_

"_**So you don't want to marry Emmett?" She asked softly.**_

"_**Of course I do, I just want to make him sweat for a while." I laughed. **_

_**Esme came over and knocked on the door, I ran to the door and hugged her.**_

"_**Hey mommy." I mumbled into her light brown hair.**_

"_**Hey little girl, how are you?" She asked, her eyes full of concern. **_

"_**I'm good, first vampire kill… first hunt." I mumbled pulling her to lay on the bed with us. **_

"_**So do you know Edward is seeing someone, a human."**_

"_**Woah no shocker there." Alice rolled her eyes. **_

_**I held onto Alice's arm and breathed, I knew I didn't need to. I hated to admit it, but I was scared. The whole process of marriage with Emmett was scary. I hoped Edward knew I was joking… maybe he actually liked me. **_

"_**Rose, Emmett wants to talk to you." Alice burst me out of my thoughts.**_

"_**Oh sure." I sat up on the bed and looked at Emmett. **_

"_**Rosy girl, I know you are waiting for a proposal. Right now, we need to work on us before we jump into marriage."**_

"_**I think that's the first smart thing you've said."**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A-okay I seriously don't know why random chapters are bold and italic… **

**I don't own Twilight… again.**

Rose P.O.V.

Emmett and I had stayed in bed all night long in each others arms, but I closed my eyes for a few moments and he was gone. I took the time I was alone to think if only Alice knew I had already had a wedding dress designed for my … first engagement. Royce's parents were still searching for me… I could have thought like this for a while, but Edward and Jasper were at my door.

"Rose are you okay? Jazz is getting strong emotions and I hear what your thinking." Edward said, cocky as ever about his ability… I had been meaning to talk to Carlisle about mine.

"Just immersed in thoughts… bad and good, it's alright boys." I smiled pushing them aside and going to Carlisle's office. I knocked softly on the door and swiftly opened it.

Carlisle was sitting at his desk reading a book, medical would be my guess. He looked up and took his glasses off, I did not see the point in those.. We have heightened eyesight.

"Hello Rose, what's up?" He asked shutting his book.

"Do I have an ability?" I asked softly, a little unsure of myself.

"My dear Rose, we already know one of yours but the other is just waiting to come out."

"So what's the one we know?" I asked curious. Carlisle pulled out a small hand mirror and gave it to me.

"Stunning looks, human life and undead life." I smiled hugging my father close to me.

"Thanks Carlisle, I think Emmett's back." I left Carlisle's office and walked into the arms of my almost fiancée.

"Babe why were you in Carlisle's office… does he know that I broke the TV… again?"

"Nope, I just had a question for him." I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Have I mentioned just how much I love you today?" Emmett asked softly kissing my neck.

"Not nearly enough, and as much as I would like to go back to our room… Edwards girlfriend is here."

"Babe… will you be okay around her? You are still a newborn." He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Babe, you do realize I rode on planes and went to airports… I'll be fine." I ran my hand through my big oafs hair.

"Oh… Let's go meet the human."

"She smells bad." I mumbled to Emmett.

"Agreed, like dead rats and feet." I looked at his expression and burst out laughing.

"Speaking of dead rats, when was the last time you hunted?" Emmett asked, oh he was so dumb.

(Ok sorry for the major twist.. It's maggles7495's fault…)

"Yesterday, remember Edward wanted to 'talk'."

"Oh yeah he asked you about sex…" Emmett trailed off probably thinking of why he had yet to get into my pants.

I suddenly got a whiff of something that smelt.. Heavenly. I ran out of Emmett's arms and down the stairs, Bella was staring into Edward's eyes with a dumb look on her face. I leaped forward pushing Edward into his precious piano and sunk my teeth in the dumb humans soft flesh. I kept drinking, as I felt her heart getting slower I injected my venom into her blood stream. I dropped the body and looked around the room, my family was staring at me.

I ran out of the house and into the woods, hating myself. I crushed my cell phone so nobody could track me. I kept running as far as my legs would take me and collapsed onto the ground. My family would find me soon.. They'd probably kill me too. Emmett and I had just started talking wedding… now I've ruined everything.

"Ma'am are you alright?" A young boy asked, I didn't notice him walking by.

"I'm fine, thank you." I smiled and got up to start walking.

"My daddy has a gun, we can hurt the guy that hurt you." He sounded to sweet.

"Everything is fine." I said looking into his eyes, he believed me.

"Everything is fine." He repeated in a dazed voice.

"Now where am I?"

"Texas ma'am." I nodded and ran off.

I knew the clan in Mexico would be happy to have me back, if I could find them. I ran towards the ocean. After a few hours I caught their scent and ran towards it. Maggi had jumped into the air, guessing I would attack her. I caught her and gently set her down.

"Hey there blondie, how's the sexy man?"

"He's fine, listen can I just stay here for a bit? My family will come looking soon." I knew I could trust this vampire, she was so sweet.

"Yeah, I can set up a room for you. I was just heating up some blood for dinner, would you like to join Karl and I?"

"No thank you I caught a deer on my way here." I lied smoothly.

"Alright, you can run on the land just be back before dark." I smiled and nodded at her before running off. I don't know why but I loved the country here, so relaxing. I ended up sitting outside the llama's fenced in area.

"Hi there odd looking animal." I smiled looking at it's beady eyes.

"Rosa, Emmett is on the phone. . He seems sad." I heard Karl's masculine voice from behind me.

"Tell him I'm never coming home." I whispered and ran towards the ocean, I needed to get away before my mistakes caught up to me.

**So I do understand that was very different.. Also I'm sorry about taking forever writing it. Severe laziness. **

**And here's something random…**

here's a llamathere's a llamaand another little llamafuzzy llamafunny llamallama llamaduckllama llamamushroomllamallama llamaduck

i was once a treehousei lived in a cakebut i never saw the waythe orange slayed the rakei was only three years deadbut it told a taleand now listen, little childto the safety raildid you ever see a llamakiss a llamaon the llamallama's llamatastes of llamallama llamaduckhalf a llamatwice the llamanot a llamafarmerllamallama in a caralarm a llamallamaduckis THIS how it's told now?is it all so old?is it made of lemon juice?doorknobanklecoldnow my song is getting thini've run out of lucktime for me to retire nowand become a duck


	16. Chapter 16

If you guys have any spare time I would love if you checked out my other story in the working, it's only two chapters so far but I'm working on it. .. Almost forgot to tell you the title, it's A broken winged angel. Bella Jasper pairing.

I do not own Twilight… ahhhgain

**Emmett P.O.V.**

**I could not believe my eyes at what I had just seen. My beautiful Rose killed someone, luckily Edward gave Bella some more venom.. Enough to turn her. I tried to run after her but her trail disappeared. I thought of where Rose would go, the only coven we had ever met was the one in Mexico. So I called up Karl and heard him attempt to pass the phone to Rosie. **

"**Rosa, Emmett is on the phone." I heard him whisper**

"**Tell him I never want to see him again.. And I'm never coming home." I heard the thump of her feet as they ran off. **

"**Sorry man, I hope you find her… she seemed mighty upset when she got here. My Maggot even tried to tackle her and she was unresponsive." Karl said truthfully**

"**Thanks Karl.. I'll keep trying to find her." I spoke softly shutting my phone. **

**Where would my Rose go? I would look at every square inch on this planet to try and find her. And from what Karl and Maggi had told me, she was starving herself. Carlisle once said that if a vampire starves themselves.. There appearance will turn human before they die. The human doctors usually think it's just a heart attack or suicide. I needed my Rosie to survive. **

**I ran and ran in the direction Karl said she took off. I could never catch a scent, eventually I was in a very cold place. I knew my Rosie hated cold, it would be a perfect place to hide for her. I used my nose and smelled around .. Then caught a scent. Roses and chocolate.. I had found my Rosie.**

**There was a cave not to far ahead, I smelled the scent of blood immediately it was bear. I ran into the cave and saw my Rose ripping the fur off of a dead bear and wrapping it around herself. **

"**Rose?" I whispered wanting her to notice me.**

"**No Emmett you can't be here.. I'm not meant to be around our family anymore. Just leave me be.. I'll die eventually."**

"**Rosa what is the huge problem, we've all killed humans. Though this time Edward stepped in and finished the change so he can be with Bella Smella forever."**

"**She tasted bad." I smiled opening my arms for a hug.**

**I pulled her into my arms and twirled her around, she knew I loved that laugh.**

"**Em.. I'm not going home, can we just stay together for a while.. Alone?" I nodded holding my Rosie girl in my arms.**

**I kept her in my arms cradling her for hour.. Days it seemed. My hunger was looming in and I knew Roses should be too.**

**Rose P.O.V.**

**Emmett was trying not to be mad at me.. I could tell. I was the only person in the world that knew Emmett Cullen. The way his muscles in his arm tense when he's stressed.. A vein on his temple sticks out when he's mad. We were meant to be together, just everything tried to keep us apart. **

"**Emmett your eyes are black, go hunt."**

"**I'm not leaving you alone, I'm afraid you'll leave again."**

"**I promise to never leave again, unless you are at my side." I held out my hand to shake.**

"**Deal." He smiled and sped out of the cave entrance.**

**A few moments after Emmett left his phone rang, he had left it in the cave so it wouldn't get crushed. I looked at the name on the screen, it was Alice. Alice would only call if she knew I was alone.**

"**Aly cat?" I whispered into the bottom of the phone.**

"**Rosalie Hale Cullen you better get your ass back to the Cullen manor before dark. Nobody is mad at you… Edward was going to change Bella eventually you just sped up the process." Alice spoke with a angry tone.**

**I sobbed into the phone wishing my Emmett was back. "Emmett and I are on vacation for the time being… we need some time alone as a couple." I hung up the phone and threw it across the cave, it smashed into pieces. **

"**Emmett…" I mumbled before losing consciousness.**

**Ooh Rose passed out, could this be a sign of her ability? Who knows I'm just writing random things down. I want a dinosaur… like a real live one.. Why must they be dead?**

**Working on Broken winged next then another One more Cullen**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Twilight.**

**E.P.O.V.**

**I got back to the cave as soon as I had my fill. I could not hear Rose's unnecessary breaths from inside the cave. I ran as fast as I could as saw my Rose laying peacefully on the ground. I would have smiled and said she was sleeping, but my Rosie was a vampire now.. And vampires don't pass out. I looked around for my cell phone.. I found it smashed into pieces on the other side of the cave. I couldn't call Carlisle.. So I could bring her to him. **

**I gently picked up my petite fiancées form and ran her back to Forks. I sped through the house and into Carlisle's office. **

"**Son your home, where's Rose?" He asked then gasped when he saw her pale form. **

"**Something is very wrong, she was perfectly fine when I left to hunt."**

"**Son.. She smells human."**

**Had my Rose succeeded in starving herself? How could I save her.**

"**My venom is the strongest because I have not bit anyone, Let me bite her and maybe save her."**

"**It might work, you bite her then we constantly put blood in her system."**

**I leaned down kissing my beautiful Rose's cheek. Whispering soft I love you's and I'm sorry baby. I gently bit my fiancées neck and used up all of my venom into her system, I was tired after that. I sat down in the chair next to her bed waiting for my venom sources to recharge.**

"**I'm going to go collect some blood, do you want me to get you some?" Carlisle asked as he took off his tux jacket. **

"**Get me only a small amount.. She needs it more." I said softly running my fingers through her soft blond hair. **

**Carsilie left through the window and I took out my back up phone. My Rose wanted one thing in this world and I would get it for her, I called an adoption agency.**

"**Hello, how may I help you today." I cheerily voice answered.**

"**Hello Ma'am my fiancée were wondering if we could get our name in for adopting an infant, she is unable to have children."**

"**Of course you can, can I fax you the application?"**

"**Yes the number is 555-55551." **

**I hung up the phone and turned to Rose, when would she wake up… I needed her. I went over to Carlisle's printer and took out the fax, I sat down at his desk and started filling out the application. **

**Name's: Emmett James Cullen and Rosalie Hale**

**Reason for adopting: Rose cannot have children.**

**What would you prefer: A little girl.**

**Contact information: 678-798-0000**

**I put it back in the machine and faxed it back to the company. I turned back to look at Rose and saw that her eyes were open and she looked scared.**

"**Hey beautiful, your awake." I smiled rushing to her side.**

"**Why are we home, I wanted to stay in the cave."**

"**Babe do you not remember anything?"**

"**I just remember this feeling in the palms of my hands then everything went black."**

"**Carlisle will be back soon, When's your birthday?" **

"**That is such a random question Em.. It's in two months."**

"**I have the perfect present." He smiled and I moved closer to him he wrapped his muscular arms around me. **

"**You scared me baby girl…" he mumbled into my ear.**

"**I'll always be here Emmy bear," I kissed him softly.**

**Our romantic moment was stopped when loud pixy knocked was at the door. **

"**Em.. Go get it ..I can't face Alice."**

**He gently put me back on the bed and went to the door. As soon as it was open he grabbed her and she started kicking and screaming. **

"**This is why I wanted to stay away." I whispered before jumping out of the window and disappearing into the night… again.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Twilight.**

Rose P.O.V.

I ran through forests and ended up back at the cave. I sat against the wall and cried my tearless sobs. I knew I should leave before Emmett found me.. But in myself I knew I needed to be saved. Emmett was my knight in shining armor.. I just couldn't let him in.

I curled in a ball and stared outside the cave watching the snow fall, it was peaceful. I waited for hours… and hours turned into days, Emmett never came. I finally gave up waiting and started running again, I knew that if I didn't feed I would die.

Nobody wants to die.. But wherever I walk a trail of destruction follows. I ended up in Greece, just enjoying the sights. I spent a few days there then went to Venice. While I was there I started learning Italian.

"Ciao a tutti piccola puttana." I heard someone call from behind me.

"Mi scusi, lei parla inglese?" I asked turning to the creepish old man behind me.

"Non solo italiani, ma che ha bisogno di parole?" He asked before forcing his lips on to mine. I tried to keep myself from throwing up my breakfast… bear.. It was Emmett's favorite.

I let the man lead me to a small apartment, as soon as we got there he tried to push me onto the bed.. I let him undress then ripped off his favorite appendage. I heard his howls of pain as I leaped out the window and into an alley. I emerged from the alley with a smirk on my face, he deserved it.

_I miss Emmett… _

Emmett P.O.V.

I didn't let myself follow Rose when she jumped out the window. If she didn't want to be with me.. She got her wish. For days I sat alone at night just wishing for my Rosie to come home. I stayed in my room and only hunted when it was absolutely necessary.

I couldn't stand living anymore… I was already dead without Rosa in my life. I knew Alice got a vision, but by the time she had gotten up to my room I had already started running towards the Volturi. My cell phone was ringing like crazy I ignored it and kept running.

I was in Italy before nightfall. I headed towards the Volturi's infamous castle. I went to the guards and requested to see Aro. I was nothing without Rose…

"His majesties will see you now." A guard informed me.

I went into the kings chamber and kneeled on the floor in front of the three thrones.

"Your majesties I plead for death." I spoke looking at the marble flooring.

"Why on earth would you want that Emmett Cullen, I just got a wedding invitation from your sister." Aro asked appalled. Just hearing the word Wedding.. I broke into my tearless sobs.

"My fiancée left me." I whispered.

"If she left you, that means she does not earn the right to be your mate. Move on and come back in a month for a recap." Aro said dismissing me like I was nothing.

I headed back out to the streets, I decided to run towards Venice. Alice had dragged me there for a few shopping trips… it did have a beautiful view. I knew that if I was there Alice would want me to get her something.. Shoes or crap like that.

I went into a small boutique called _Escape il mondo_, it was very quiet inside. I looked through the racks.. And out of the corner of my eye I saw a flurry of blond hair run of the store. My first thought was..

_I miss Rosalie… _

**Yes I did post two times.. In two days.. Your reviews are just that loving. Here are the translations for the Italian.**

**Hey there little whore**

Ciao a tutti piccola puttana

**Excuse me to do you speak English?**

Mi scusi, lei parla inglese

**No only Italian, but who needs words..**

Non solo italiani, ma che ha bisogno di parole

**Escape the world**

Escape il mondo

**New chapter soon? Broken winged is next **

**:-***


	19. Chapter 19

**I know it's been forever my precious readers, love you all. Something good has just happened in my life.. 3 J. **

Rose P.O.V.

When I was living with the Cullen's I heard Carlisle talk about royalty that lived in Italy. I had been in Italy for about two months and I saw Emmett. That killed any hope of me even having this…

_Flashback_

_I had been living in Italy for a few weeks and had managed to get and amazing apartment. Nobody can resist my blond hair, my eyes bounced back between gold and blue depending on when I fed. _

_I laid in my huge king sized bed and stared at the ceiling. I had been so sick lately I never left my bed. I debated on calling Carlisle for help, my brain finally won. _

"_Carlisle Cullen speaking, may I ask who is calling."_

"_Carlisle.. It's rose."_

"_Ah my dear, are you coming home from your sabbatical any time soon?"_

"_Carlisle you know I'm not going back there, I have a question."_

"_Yes…"_

"_Can vampire's get pregnant?"_

"_Well actually there was a new study… why are you asking?"_

"_I've been feeling very ill lately."_

"_Is it possible for me to come see you?"_

"_Yea, I'm in Italy."_

_End Flashback_

Carlisle had visited me and pronounced that I was pregnant. I had waited on deciding to go to the Volturi or not. He had begged me not to, but I can't have this child when Emmett never came for me. I donned on my favorite cloak and walked the familiar route to the castle Volturi. My bump was hidden well by my cloak but I knew Aro would want proof.

I marched inside and asked to be seen by the kings, I had no clue what I was doing. As the secretary ushered me into the kings chamber I took off my cloak.

"Your majesties I am Rosalie Cul- Hale."

"Go on child." Aro pressed.

"I am carrying my ex-mates child, and I plead for death."

"I've heard of the studies but have never seen, may I?"

I lightly lifted up my shirt to expose my belly. There was a faint bump that looked weird to the rest of my vampire body.

"That is indeed a vampire child I can sense it from here."

"I cannot bear to have this child, my mate would never want me then."

"Rosalie, you may never know. Marcus, Go fetch Emmett Cullen."

"Aro NO!" I screamed and everything seemed to freeze.

**Ahh yes, very epic ending. **

**I told you I'd write you a note.. So Foster, everything has been better in my life since meeting you.. And telling you those things was big for me. And I'm really surprised you actually read this whole story. **

**3 Britty Bee**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay we have finally reached 20 chapters, that's kinda surprising.. I started this story like 2 years ago.**

Rose P.O.V.

I sunk down to the ground holding the familiar bump that had kept me sane.

(ahh yes finally an Emmett)

Emmett P.O.V.

I had been packing all of my things to go to the Volturi when Alice came into my room. Her eyes were filled with worry and unshed tears.

"Emmett you need to get to Italy much faster then expected, her life is in stake."

"Ally.. Who's life?"

"Rosalie you dumb butt, your mate!" She screamed a venom filled tear falling down her cheek, leaving a trail of shimmering substance. She ran from the room and I heard her collapse into Jaspers chest.

After she had left I packed as quickly as I could and jumped out of my window. I made it to Italy in two days only stopping to eat once or twice.

I had only been to the Volturi castle once in my existence. And even then it scared the shit out of me. I knew that even Emmett Cullen needed to get over his fears and save my mate.

Rose P.O.V. (sorry I keep switching, it's kind of an Epic part.)

After I had collapsed I could feel the room spinning like mad, I kept my grip on my stomach and curled into a small ball.

Eventually Aro had me taken to a bedroom so I could rest, having a baby did drain energy out of a vampire. I don't know how long I stayed in that room, just staring at the light green color of the walls. Emmett would never care about me, he's the one that didn't follow me. Though now things are changed, I had been with a man once and now I'm with his child.

"Rosalie dear someone is here to see you." Aro called softly from outside the door.

I just laid in silence hoping they would go away. But this time someone else spoke.

"Rosie Posie, please let me in…" Emmett called softly.

"Fine." I whispered covering my bump with the blanket.

I heard Emmett gasp as he entered the room, I had changed a lot. My skin was almost translucent and tender to the touch. My lips were a lovely shade of purple, hah I looked like a dying human.

"Rose whatever is wrong with you I'm sure Carlisle can treat it."

"He can't treat a fucking pregnancy." I screamed holding my bump.

"Well that's what you get when you run off and sleep around, whore." Emmett left the room.

I called for Aro the second Emmett left, "Aro my lord, in all seriousness… I have nothing to live for. You can keep me until the child is born, but I cannot live in a life that hates me. I wish I was human again."

"Would you like me to fetch you a Cullen, I knew you were close to Alice."

"NO! I shall have no visitors until my funeral." I curled into a sobbing mess, because that's what Emmett made me.

**Please don't hurt me for writing a chapter like that… I'm not in a really good mood so it comes out through my writing. **

**I loves you my readers and I want your reviews like people want Emmett's children. (don't know if they do, but Jaspers would be cuter… little blond curly things with Texas accents.)**

***heart***


	21. Chapter 21

**I seriously don't know how I'm going to stop this story, words just keep flowing out. **

**Love you J.**

Em P.O.V.

I ran from Volturi castle with venom filled tears threatening to fall. Rosalie had abandoned me and slept with someone else, I felt betrayed. I had given everything to that girl, I had even shown my true self. The fact that I never wanted to be a vampire and I wanted my momma and daddy back. My phone buzzed in my pocket a million times, I finally checked it. 30 missed calls from Alice and Aro.

"Emmett I saw what happened.. Talk to me."

"Emmett come home we are worried."

"Emmett child, come back to the Volturi manor before I send someone to come get you and your family."

I deleted the rest of the message without listening to them, it hurt to much. I jumped into an open window that smelt familiar. As I looked around the spacious apartment, all I could think of was rose.

There was a small container of blood on the bedside table and also a picture of me. It had been taken when we first told the family we were together. There was also a notebook tucked under the mattress, I peeked inside.

_Dear Journal, _

_Today marks the 3 month of my pregnancy. After Carlisle confirmed it.. I decided that if the child wont have a life I should at least document the pregnancy so far. I remember the day Emmett and I created the little bugger, we had only been together once anyway. Emmett had been so gentle, it was only a few weeks into my vampire life. And now I have a little boy living in my stomach, (somehow I could always guess Emmett wanted a boy.) He kicked for the first time, I was walking through town attempting to find a new pair of shoes. I miss Emmett like crazy, every passing day is like a living hell. Even though I left him, I still love that brown haired amazing guy._

_Love,_

_R.C._

So this was Roses apartment, and the child was mine. And knowing the Rosalie Hale I had known not so long ago… she only went there to die. I ran from the apartment and headed towards the evil Volturi Castle.

Rose P.O.V.

I spoke to Aro and told him I wanted to die as soon as possible.

**Don't hurt me… again. I'm trying to get chapters out a lot.. So I'll try for Broken winged next. **

***kisses***


	22. Chapter 22

R P.O.V.

I kept laying in the elaborately designed bedroom, it felt so spacious… yet lonely. Aro had servants coming in every few hours to offer me blood, I never accepted it. Aro had yet to tell me if he was going to keep my child or just put us both out of our misery.

I rolled on my side, tonight would be another restless night. Whenever I shut my eyes pleading for sleep I would see his face.. Full of pain and hurt. My stomach had gotten bigger the past few days, it looked like I was almost in my 8th month of pregnancy.

"Hey little man." I whispered softly to my stomach.

"There is a chance you may grow up without a mother, uncle Aro is a great man just say away from Marcus and Caius. Your daddy's name is Emmett Cullen, his coven is probably the best you will ever meet. I love you little boy, even if I never meet you." I rubbed my stomach lightly and he kicked in response. Sometimes I could see myself just holding the baby boy that was inside me now, but I don't think I could ever do that without Emmett in my life.

I curled in a ball as I heard steps coming up to the door, Aro lightly opened the door and sat on the bed next to me.

"Rosalie dear, your request has been granted.. But we are considering about removing the child from your womb. Will another day be okay to discuss all the options?"

"Aro you know there is only two things in the world I want, my mate back and my life ended." I whispered.

Aro nodded his head and rose from the bed, "If that is what you wish we can do that."

I rolled back over and held my stomach, "Goodnight my son."

E P.O.V.

I ran to the castle and the kings took me in immediately. I sat in the middle of the room and traced the many cracks on the marble floor, she might be dead already.

"Emmett she and your son are still alive." Aro's voice said from behind me.

"Can I see her?" I whispered.

"Not now, we are going to have a meeting so you can stay in one of the chambers for the night. Do not attempt to speak with her, you will be able to talk tomorrow." I nodded my head solemnly and rose from the floor.

I went up to an empty chamber and laid on the bed, almost the second I laid down.. My tears started falling.

**I think this story is almost done.. Leave a review of if you want a happy ending or not.**

**B**


	23. Chapter 23

**I know it has been a week.. Or more. But things have been bad. **

**Rose P.O.V.**

I was woken up by a sharp pain in my stomach, it felt like the baby was clawing itself out of me. I let out a yelp at the pain worsened. Aro was at my side in seconds, he placed his cool hands on my stomach.

"Child, your son is coming." I whimpered, pleading inside my head for Emmett to be here. Little did I know that Emmett was pacing outside the room.

"Aro.. I need a name for my son." I whispered.

"What about naming him after his father?"

"Yes.. I need at least him to know something about his father."

"Why don't you and Emmett talk, the little one won't be coming out for a few hours."

"H-He's here?" I whispered.

Aro nodded and went to the door letting Emmett in, "I shall leave you two now."

Once Aro left I attempted to sit up, my stomach was huge. Emmett sat nervously at the edge of the bed.

"How are you Rosie?" He whispered placing a hand on my stomach, almost instantly little Emmett kicked.

"He likes you" I whispered.

He smiled looking adoringly at my stomach.

"I can't believe you thought he wasn't yours, what kind of mate do you think I am." I struggled out, fighting the tiredness.

"I hadn't seen you in a year Rose, things change.. People change."

"I lived in Alaska for a few months, then flew here and I've been staying here since." Emmett nodded running his hand over my stomach.

"We should raise him together, like a family." I whispered before another contraction came, my fists clenched to the bed ripping the sheets.

"Get married, finally" Emmett whispered attempting to hold my hands. Once the contraction passed I opened my hands for him, we fit together perfectly.

**Emmett P.O.V.**

**Seeing my Rose in front of me hurt me more then her. Talking to her and fixing our relationship.. Fixed me. Our son was coming, I was going to have a son. Human or not I would love my son with all of my heart. **

"**Rosalie Hale, In the years that have passed my love has not changed. Even though we were ripped apart at the seams, we are here together now. Before you ran.. I had called an adoption agency, they approved us to be parents. We can call them when we get back and then have two children. A human child and our little Emmett. Raise them as siblings. Marry me rose and come home with me. We can have a great life together, for eternity with our children." **

**Rose looked at me shocked, but then another contraction came and I knew it was time. My son was coming into the world, before Rose even got to answer my proposal. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Guys I know it's been.. Months… but I'm here now. I had tons of computer problems and relationship problems…. I hate drama… and now into my drama filled story **

**Rose P.O.V.**

As the contractions kept coming I knew my son would be coming soon, I was excited. Because now I had Emmett back and I was getting little Emmett. I wondered if the Volturi would take my child from me, I had offered it to Aro when I just wanted my life ended.

"Child, One more push and your son will be here." I heard Aro say, I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed will all the energy I had. I heard a little squeal and reached for Emmett's hand.

Emmett was looking at the bundle in Aro's arms with such a look of love in his eyes, I couldn't help but smile. "Emmy… that's our baby."

"Rosy go to sleep, you need it." He whispered as Aro handed him the small bundle of towel, as quickly as the baby was in his arms little Emmett had it daddy in a trance.

I slipped unconscious thinking of Emmett's proposal.. He had wanted to adopt a child. He didn't even know how much that meant to me, considering that I was an adopted child also.. Everyone needed a home and to be loved.

**Em P.O.V. **

I looked at the little bundle in my arms with a huge smile on my face, both Rose and I had pled for death.. But this little boy will keep us alive.

Aro came back in a few hours later wanting to check on the baby.

"Aro he seems human.. I even hear a heartbeat…" Aro's eyes lit up.

"In that case I have no reason to take your child away.. Change him when he's older."

"My lord.. What do you think we should name him?"

"Emmett Cullen that is up to you and your wife to be."

I smiled goofily.. My wife to be.

**Yes this chapter is very short.. But I'm at a block, please review with your ideas as well as baby names. Thanks for reading peoples. LOVES.**


	25. Chapter 25

**So... My readers... I cannot explain how much I am sorry. It's been a year since I've undated pretty much. Sophomore year in high school can be crazy... And junior year starts soon. I've been trying to write as much as possible... Expect at least 3 chapters this summer, maybe I'll finish up the story for you guys. **

R POV

I woke up to the small coo of a baby. As my eyelids slithered open I saw Emmett. He had the biggest smile on his face as he cuddled our little boy. He cooed back to the baby and an even bigger smile appeared on his face.

"Hi Emmy" I whispered softly, his eyes snapped up to meet mine.

` "Have you picked a name for him?"

"He looks like a Leo baby." I nodded reaching my arms out for the baby.

"Leo Kyle Cullen?" I whispered running my finger down his soft baby face. His finger gripped onto mine, and I could not even explain the feeling of bliss I felt. Here I was bolding my newborn son, my baby boy. I could hear the haunting steps of Aro, I protectively held my baby. I growled softly and Emmett noticed my unrest.

"Rosy girl, listen to Leo he's part human, part vampire. Aro knows and has already made a deal with us. He changes at 18. When he's an adult.

"Yes my child, many things happened while you were unconscious."

"What does Leo drink? Blood?" I questioned still cradling my baby.

"I do not know, but I suggest a diet of both. If you make the decision to stay here, blood will be supplied. Human blood."

"Emmy... No offence Aro. But I want to be a family. Me and Emmett as well as Leo. And if it is our choice, we may go back to the Cullen's."

"You are a free woman child, it's whatever you wish."

"We should write the Cullen's, maybe send them a picture of Leo."

"Do you think they would let us come back?

"Baby the Cullen's are very forgiving, plus I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"Lets go back to the Cullen's, and you'll see."

**I'll write again as soon as possible.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Final chapter everyone.**

Emmett P.o.V

Rose and I boarded the plane a few hours ago. She was resting against my shoulder as Leo did his cooing between us.

"Emmy…?" She whispered.

"Yes Rosie?"

"What if the Cullen's don't want me back?"

"They will, and so will your surprise."

"Emmy will you tell me what it is?"

"Nope."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`8 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Please faster your seatbelts as we land in Seattle, Washington. It is currently 40 degrees and raining."

"Emmett can I use your jacket to wrap Leo in? I don't want him getting cold." I nodded shrugging off my jacket and swaddling Leo in it.

"Rosie, don't freak out. But the Cullen's are picking us up from the airport. I think only Alice knows about Leo."

"Will she have a car seat?"

"Yes love, Alice is prepared for everything. She even has a cradle in our room with clothes."

"Baby I'm nervous." She whispered into my neck.

"You can hide behind me if it makes you feel better." I smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"Marry me." I whispered as the plane touched the ground.

"Did you ask our sons permission?" She asked holding back a smile.

"Leo is it okay if I marry your mommy?" Leo gave me a blank stare and then cooed.

"I guess that's a yes for both of us." She smiled unbuckling her seatbelt and standing up.

"Come on Emmy, let's go face the family."

I held my Rosie's hand as we walked out of the gate. As we walked we could see the figures waiting for us. More important a baby bundle in Alice's arms. And as we approached Alice held out her baby to Leo.

"Annabell Cullen meet your mate Leo Cullen."

**Sequel? Let me know. Thanks for the readers that reviewed until the end. I really do love you guys. **

**Bee **


	27. Chapter 27

**AN.**

**Well one more Cullen is done now, happy ending with a huge cliffhanger. If any of you guys want a sequel just leave a review telling me so.**

**Bee**


End file.
